


Wildling

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: She calls herself Crazy.Margot calls her passionateShe says she’s ‘totally bonkers and is absolutely mad’Margot says she’s ‘looking at things with a whole new looking glass’Her Crazy Girl.Her Tower Girl.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Robin | Margot & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wildling

She calls herself Crazy.

Margot calls her passionate

She says she’s ‘totally bonkers and is absolutely mad’

Margot says she’s ‘looking at things with a whole new looking glass’

Her Crazy Girl.

Her Tower Girl.

“Quarter for your thoughts?” Tilly interrupts without looking up from the sketchpad she had propped up against her legs.

“Wow, a whole quarter?” Margot chuckles with a little shake of her head twirling the empty stick of the candy apple they’d shared on the walk over between her fingers as she leans back against the sun-warmed stone of her girlfriend’s favorite ‘hiding place’ although who she was hiding from this week was a mystery.

There was something about the balance of the thin bit of wood between her fingers that was oddly comforting as she tries to get her tangled thoughts in order while she drinks in the adorable look of concentration setting over the blue-eyed blonde’s face as she works.

“What can I say.” Tilly sighed her eyes flickering up only briefly from the paper to meet Margot’s eyes as she tapes the end of her pencil against her chin “I like knowing what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours.” She shrugged as something silver flicks into the air between them causing Margot’s hand to reach out with a speed that surprises even herself as she leans in snatching the coin out of the air before it can even finish a full rotation.

“Nice catch.” Tilly praises going back to scrutinizing one part or another of her newest sketch then adds a bit of shading to one corner.

Margot blushes tucking the coin into the pocket of her jeans. “Thanks.”

They laps into a comfortable quiet after that with Margot’s head now pillowed against Tilly’s knee as she stretches out as much as she can against the unmoving stone statue but soon settles down when her artist’s hands start absently toying with her hair as she worked.

A defeated huff and an annoyed “I just can’t get her right today.” Drags the dozing bartender from the cusp of sleep what for Margot was only a few seconds later.

“Her?” Margot stammered out in a yawn her tone a perfect case of a record scratching as she rubs a hand over her face. It's only when she blinks a few times without anything coming back into focus above her that she realizes Tilly must have lifted her glasses while she was distracted by the magic that was her girlfriend’s fingers.

“The archer that’s been turning up in my dreams the last few nights,” Tilly answers turning her head enough to press the softest of kisses against Margot’s temple. “Teasing vixen.” She mumbles bringing a pleased grin to her waking girlfriend’s lips as Margot rubs the last of the mild haze of sleep from her eyes.

“Should I be jealous?” the bartender asks propping herself with her head once again resting against Tilly’s shoulder for support.

Tilly’s check flush as she drops her eyes shaking her head in denial as she turned the sketch pad more toward her curious girlfriend. “How can you be when I don’t even have a complete picture of her?”

A sketched outline of a lone figure in a forest setting, only the slightest hint of her delicately drawn face visible in the shadow of her hood her bow raised as if about to fire the arrow braced along her gloved hand right off the page.

  


Margot had to agree considering the intricate details Tilly had painstakingly drawn in of everything except the basic feminine curve of a hard-set jaw of the archer’s unfinished face.

Tilly leans into the cupped hand against her cheek as Margot’s eyes fastened on her own “It’s just so frustrating not to be able to see her when she visits so often in my dreams.” She grumbles nuzzling against the warmth of the other woman’s hand.

“Speaking of archers.” That has Tilly glancing over at her, her eyebrow raised intrigued after she’d finished packing away her sketched book and pencils in the battered backpack resting against her other side. “Think I could make an arrow out of this?” Margit clarified holding up the flimsy candy apple stick.

“It’d be sticky.” She shrugged. “but your changing the subject love.”

Margot shifts uncomfortable not knowing how to phrase the thoughts running through her mind. Lucky for her Tilly made the decision easier after coaxing her back down to resting her head against Tilly’s lap. “You deserve a new nickname, Tils.” She confessed blaming her loosened yet honest tongue on her girlfriend’s massaging touch as Tilly’s fingers continued twisting in the little curls at the base of her neck.

“Do I?”

“Aye.” Margot nodded even when Tilly wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Rogers, love.”

“Maybe.” Margot agrees nervous now that the other woman’s hands have stopped playing with her hair. “but you shouldn’t let anyone not even yourself call you crazy when you’re not.”

The artist gives a soft tisk as Margot rolls over onto her back “You have an idea for one.” It wasn’t a question.

Again, the twitch of a smile curls her lip as she nodes “Aye.” Margot repeats giving another smooth twirl of the candy apple stick between her fingers as Tilly continues cradling her head and making thinking a challenge when she resumes her gentle attack on Margot’s hair.

“Go on then, Targo.”

“Wildling.” Margot answers

Quicker than she’s expected Margot felt her back pressed up against the unforgiving stone leaving her essentially trapped between the troll and Tilly’s warm body.

“You know nothing, Targo West.”

The teasing growl was coupled with a playful bite to Margot’s lower lip.

A throat cleared close by bringing an abrupt end to what would have been the couple’s first real kiss.

“Dammit Nook.” Margot murmurs dropping her head to the dip of Tilly’s shoulder after a quick glance showed who the intruder was.

“Nook?” Tilly giggles also looking flushed in the face

Margot shakes her head not knowing herself where the name came from as she fixes her glasses on her nose. “What’s up, Detectives?”

“Had a feeling we’d find you two together.” Weaver snickers his arms crossing over his front.

“We have a bulletin for you.” Rogers explains cutting to the chase rather than dwell on what they had almost interrupted between the two.

Tilly tenses up but Rogers is already shaking his head “Not for you lass, for her.”

Margot blinks in surprise “Me?” she clarifies earning an amused chuckle from the blonde in her arms.

“Roni said your break ended twenty minutes ago, lass.” Rogers nodes rubbing the back of his neck “Asked us to bring you back once she realized you’d turned your phone off.”

“Not so fun being the outlaw huh?” Tilly giggles at Margot guilty sounding gulp.

“Actually, I kind of like it.” Margot confesses hooking her chin over the other woman’s shoulder as she winds her arms back around Tilly’s waist from behind choosing to ignore the men standing at the base of the troll statue for just a few more prolonged seconds.

“And here I thought I was supposed to be the wild one.” Tilly laughs nuzzling her face against the hollow of her girlfriend’s throat.

“You know nothing, Wildling.” Margot murmurs against the shell of her ear

Maybe it was the sexy purr caressing her newly given nickname or just the feel of Margot’s warm breath against her neck but whatever it was Tilly wasn’t about to fight it as she tugs the giggling world traveler around to find out just what flavor of Chapstick she’d picked out for the day instead of her usual layer of lip gloss.

  



End file.
